


Fifth Verse Saved As the First

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for brutti_ma_buoni's prompt: "Buffy, Spike (and ensemble if liked) - time loops - 'every night I save you'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Verse Saved As the First

The bright red S on Buffy's chest stood for "Slayer" not "Supergirl", of course. They'd established that four tonights ago when Willow's accidental time spell had started looping.

As had happened four times previously, Spike wiggled in his restraints as Buffy climbed to the top of the dresser. She was careful as ever not to disturb the feather, cat o' nine tails, or silk scarves that they had laid out for the festivities tonight.

With a swoosh of her cape, Buffy struck a pose and declared, "Don't worry, Spike! I'll save you!"

Spike purred in anticipation.


End file.
